Past and Present
by sadandtired
Summary: Hey there! This is a follow up to my MPAS story "Unexpected"! This story will be a collection of one shots including a look into Marina's childhood and more stories with Marina, Peabody, and Sherman. Not to mention some new characters will be introduced! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Vanessa walked through the crowds of New York, luggage in hand. It was obviously very difficult to wheel a large bag between people during rush hour in such a big city. Luckily, Vanessa had no problem with shoving a few people to make room, not without apologizing of course. She swore she would not let Marina hear the end of how she didn't take off work to pick her up. She loved her old college room mate, but she can be a work-a-holic. Vanessa groaned and rolled her eyes playfully at the thought of Marina. She was a special one.

After weaving her way in and out of crowds for God knows how long she finally came across the apartment complex Marina lived at. "Thank God." She sighed causing her long brown hair to move out of her eyes.

Once she made it to Marina's apartment door she gave it three hard knocks. It took a while but he heard a door slam and frantic running to the door. The door opened to reveal marina only in some towels. Vanessa stared down at her with a blank expression. "Why are you only in towels." Vanessa asked with a small smile.

"I took a shower. What does it look like?" Marina huffed as she turned around and headed back to her bathroom. Vanessa closed the door behind her.

"Thanks for letting me crash here for a few months." Vanessa called to Marina as she dropped all her things on to the floor and plopped on the couch.

"Yeah no problem. Good thing I have an extra room right?"

Vanessa laughed lightly. "Yeah...oh and, thanks for picking me up so I wouldn't have to _carry a huge suitcase through the crowds of New York._ " She said sarcastically.

"What? You mean you didn't catch a cab?"

"No! And don't claim I didn't try, because I did."

"Well, I am really sorry Vanessa."

"You aren't sorry." Vanessa scoffed playfully.

Marina walked out of the bathroom, now dressed, and glared at her. "I am too sorry!" She growled and tossed a towel at Vanessa. "Also, don't get into your pajama's or anything because we are going to my boyfriend's house tonight for dinner."

Vanessa stood up and balled up the towel in her hands as she walked towards Marina's bathroom. "You have a boyfriend? When this happen?"

"Uhmmm, since December. We became official in December." Marina answered as she began to apply her makeup.

"Nice, I am happy for you girl." She said as she walked around her friend's room.

"Oh, by the way. Please watch your language, he has a little boy and he is very innocent." Marina warned.

Vanessa made a confused face. "Is he divorced or something?"

Marina scoffed. "No. Hector adopted him when he was a baby."

"Ooooh so your boyfriend's name is Hector huh?"

"Yes, but don't call him that. He prefers to be referred to by his last name, Peabody."

"Erm, Ok. No problem."

When Marina parked at the incorporation she looked Vanessa dead in her eyes. "Ok, I know we have our fun times but you need to be tame around him. For now that is."

"Marina, honey, you don't have to worry about it. This is me you're talking to." Vanessa said confidently.

Marina rolled her eyes. "That's what worries me."

Vanessa gasped, acting fake offended. "You love me and you know it."

They made their way into the building's lobby and headed to the elevator, Marina clicked the button to the Penthouse and waited for the doors to close.

"So is your boyfriend the boss of this place or something?" Vanessa asked.

"Sorta. He owns the business, this is his incorporation."

"Seriously, how in the he-" Vanessa was cut off by Marina punching her in the arm. The elevator doors were open and they stepped out.

"Language, remember?" Marina whispered.

The two friends rounded a corner and into the living area.

"Peabody! I am here, and I brought a guest!" Marina called into the large penthouse.

Peabody quickly rounded a corner, smiling at the sight of Marina. He hurried over too her and gave her a small kiss. "Nice to see you, Mari." He wrapped her arms around her waist and squeezed her gently.

Marina giggled lightly and turned her attention to her friend. "Peabody, this is my close friend Vanessa. She will be staying in my apartment for a few months."

Peabody turned his attention Vanessa who was wide eyed and flushed. She didn't greet him or anything, she just simply squeaked out. "You did a good job Marina."


	2. Vanessa (chapter:2)

The night was going smoothly. Vanessa behaved herself and used her manners. Even though Vanessa and Marina had very similar personalities Marina being much more introverted is able to contain herself. Vanessa, however, being extroverted has a more difficult time remaining professional. Not that she wanted Vanessa to remain cooped up in a shell if Peabody and her were to develop a friendship. She just wanted to build it up gradually, slow and steady wins the race.

"So, Vanessa. Where did you and Marina meet?" Peabody asked.

"Well, Marina and I were assigned to be room mates in college. At first I thought she was a real buzzkill and too quiet. She never talked and always kept to her side of the room. I suppose it's better than getting stuck with some creep who messes everything up, but it was pretty awkward for a month or two." Vanessa began, as she took a sip from her glass. Ah yes, the finest beverage, pepsi.

"Gee thanks, Vanessa." Marina commented sarcastically.

"Just being honest. Anyways, one night she came back to the dorm and just started sobbing. I didn't know what the heck happened. At first I was just gonna leave her alone but what kind of jerk would just let someone cry when you have the opportunity to help. I consoled her and she told me that some people were harassing her, she refused to tell me who because I threatened to...teach them a lesson." She chuckled nervously. "I still don't know who they were."

"And you never will. It doesn't matter now anyways." Marina said sternly, but faded into a whisper. She looked over to Peabody whose fists were clenched. He was obviously irritated at the people who made Marina cry as well.

"Regardless, we became much closer after that. We went shopping, went to the park, just kinda did random stuff at the dorm. We had a good time and I consider her one of my best friends."

"Awwwh, Vanessa. I consider you one of my best friends too." Marina walked up to her friend and hugged her gently. Vanessa wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and squeezed her tightly causing Marina to fall into her lap.

"Isn't she the cutest thing?" Vanessa said in a baby voice as she nuzzled her friend.

"Vanessa...please. I can't _breathe"_ Marina gasped between struggled breaths.

Vanessa's grip loosen slightly, but did not free the much shorter woman. Peabody only chuckled at the two friends. Finally, Marina's predator let go of her and allowed her to fall to the ground.

"Oh my _God_ you have a tight grip." Marina gasped for air.

It was quite late now, just about to hit midnight and at this point Marina, Peabody, and Vanessa and sat on the couches in comfortable silence.

"Hey, Vanessa." Marina began.

"What?" Vanessa snapped out of spacing out.

"Throw back Thursday to when we did a screamo version of the campfire song from spongebob." Marina said giggling lightly.

"Throw back Thursday to that time you got really sick and started singing the whole Aladdin soundtrack at _4:30 in the morning._ "

"Throw back Thursday to when you threw that kid from our anatomy class into the frick fracking snick snacking garbage can." Marina said starting to bust out into laughter.

Peabody was obviously very confused. He silently mouthed _"snick snacking?"_ to himself. "Girls, you do realize its tuesday right? Not Thursday."

Vanessa and Marina looked at each other and bust into another fit of laughter.

Peabody looked at the two friends, he chuckled and shook his head. "I do believe you two are sleep deprived. Why don't you head home and we can hold a get together some other day?"

Marina tried to suppress her giggles and wiped the tears from under her eyes. Vanessa leaned back on the couch she was lounging on and covered her face, still chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess you are right Peabody. We will see you later." Marina got up and gave Peabody a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Peabody! Nice meeting ya!" Vanessa called from around the corner by the elevator.

"Nice meeting you as well, Vanessa." Peabody replied with a warm smile.

 **(sO I wanted to make the girls talk about a bunch of inside jokes and use some weird phrases. Just to broaden their sense of humor ya know? I hope you enjoy it you guys.)**


	3. It's Going to be OK

(Hey guys. So I am kinda an emotional mess at the time of typing this and I thought "HMM, WHAT BETTER WAY TO VENT EMOTIONAL AGONY OTHER THAN FORMING IT INTO FANFICTION?" If I suffer, my OC suffers. Prepare yourselves. God I am such a terrible OC mother. _forgive me my child_ )

It was late in the middle of the night. Peabody and Marina were wrapped snuggly under the covers. Everything seemed to be good with the world. However that didn't last very long. Marina softly whimpered in her sleep, her body twisted in the sheets, as she quietly began to weep. Her weeping quickly turned into sobbing, and sobbing into screams.

Peabody was jolted awake by her screams, he frantically looked over to see Marina sobbing in her sleep. Her whole body shook with heaves for breath and her cries sounded raspy from screaming. He didn't hesitate to shake her out of her sleep.

"Marina! Marina, wake up! It's ok, it's just a dream. I am here, it's ok don't worry." He called desperately as he shook her shoulders. Marina's eyes snapped open and she gasped out a sob. She shot up and looked up at Peabody like he was a ghost. Her eyes welled up in more tears as she threw herself at him and wept into his chest.

"I wa- You were-" She broke out into another crying fit before she could even form a sentence.

Peabody stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "It's ok, I am right here. Everything is ok. Why don't you tell me what happened."

Marina took a deep breath in attempt to calm her crying. She slightly nodded before retelling her nightmare. "I was running. I don't know why, I just felt like my life depended on running, or I did something very wrong. You were running after me, asking me to stop so you could help me. But I didn't stop, I just kept running, and I ran into a road. I was gonna-" She choked back another fit of tears. "I was gonna try to kill myself. That didn't happen though, you shoved me out of the way. You got hit, I saw you, you were bloody and hurt and it was all my fault. People got out of their cars and were yelling at me, telling me it was all my fault. You were dead because of me. It was all my fault." Marina squeaked out, before her body began to shake as she began to weep again.

Peabody shook his head at the sight of his love. Seeing her in such a state broke his heart into two. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and made her head tilt up to his. "Marina, Mari. Look at me. Look at me in the eyes" He said commanded gently.

Marina opened her teary grey eyes and blinked away the tears to look at Peabody's brilliant emerald green eyes.

"See, I am alright. I am right here, and so are you." He said with a soothing tone as he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. His mouth formed a small smile. "It's going to be ok, Mari."

Marina gave a ghost of a smile and nodded. Peabody kissed her forehead and lightly pulled her down to lay on his chest. Marina took deep shaky breaths, but managed to feel calm. With him she always felt calm. Peabody kept his eyes closed as he ran his fingers through Marina's hair. His hand eventually drifted lower onto Marina's back and lightly began to rub her back. Marina sighed contently at the contact and nuzzled into Peabody's chest, beginning to drift into a sweet, peaceful sleep.


	4. A Start of a Friendship

Vanessa was sat on her bed typing up a paper for one of her classes. After retying a messy bun on the top of her head she took a sip of coffee. Her face twisted into a look of disgust. She sighed, "What I do to be able to type up this damn paper."

She was almost done with her last paragraph when she happened to glance up at the time on her computer screen. 11:45. She looked over to her room-mate's side of the room, Marina wasn't there. Vanessa felt a pang of worry in her chest. Marina wasn't one to party and stay out late. Vanessa wasn't very close the quiet multi-colored haired girl, but she still worried about her. Marina was extremely short and wasn't one for confrontation, someone could easily take advantage of her. Right when Vanessa was about to call her room-mate Marina walked into the dorm. Her head was down and arms crossed. Vanessa took notice to her disheveled hair.

"Oh good, your back. I was beginning to get worried." Vanessa said, closing her laptop.

Marina didn't answer, she just sat herself on the edge of her bed. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried everything in her power to not break down. _Just be strong for once in your life, dammit._

Vanessa didn't say anything for a moment, she just sat on her bed playing with her nails. It was quiet, too quiet. However, that silence was broken by soft sobs. Vanessa's head shot up to see Marina slightly shaking as she cried.

Vanessa remained on her bead, unsure how to act upon this situation. Marina's crying became slightly louder and that is when Vanessa decided she had to do _something_. She walked over to Marina's bed and placed a hand on Marina's shoulder.

"Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?" Vanessa asked.

Marina took a deep shaky breath. "N-not too bad."

"What? What do you mean by ' _Not too bad'_?" Vanessa asked, beginning to grow angry.

Marina slightly lifted her shirt to show some bruises on her pudgy belly. Then she showed a bruise on her arm and a few cuts on the side of her face. "E-earlier this week...Some guy asked me to go see a movie with him. App-apparently it was j-just a bet. Him and all his friends surrounded me by the alley next to the theatre. One of them punched me in a stomach and I fell on my side. That's why my arm is all bruised. A couple of them kicked me and called me a 'fat bitch' and that I should 'go kill myself'. I don't know I just thought all of the bullying in middle school and high school would stop once I entered the real world. I guess it doesn't matter where I go." Marina explained, her fists clenched from anger, fear, and anxiety. Her whole body shook from the tears and sadness. "I'm sorry Vanessa...I am just so weak."

Vanessa looked at Marina wide eyed. "Marina, tell me who these guys are. So help me, they will regret what they did to you."

Marina's head shot up and she shook her head aggressively. "Vanessa, I don't want you to beat up a bunch of assholes for my sake and you get in trouble."

Vanessa sighed as she sat next to Marina on the bed. Wrapping an arm around her she allowed Marina to rest her head on her shoulder. "Fine, but for now on. I'm gonna protect you."

Marina smiled. "I will protect you too. I may not look intimidating, but I can pack a punch when someone hurts someone I care for."

"So does that make us friends?"

Marina smiled. "Best friends."

 **(hey everyone! Just that you know this is a flash back to Vanessa's and Marina's college days. So this is a couple years in the past.)**


	5. New Friend

It was early October, the air was beginning to get crisp and cool. A little Marina skipped her way to the playground as her long brown curls bounced with every step. Fall has always been her favorite season and she was very excited to spend her recess outside. Marina made her way to the swing set where a few girls were stood talking to each other. A shy Marina debated eternally whether or not she should go talk to the other girls or not. Eventually she decided to strike up a small conversation. She lightly tapped the girl in the middle of the group on the shoulder. The girl flipped her long red hair and turned her head towards marina. Her vibrant green eyes looked Marina up and down.

"What do you want?" The redhead asked, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

Marina averted her eyes to the ground and chewed on her cheek. "I-uh I wanted to know if I could play with you guys." Marina said quietly.

The redhead and her friends giggled at Marina. Another girl with short auburn hair grabbed Marina by the shoulders and forcefully turned her around. "Thanks, but no thanks. We don't want to hang out with piggies." She teased and proceeded to shove Marina to the ground. Little Marina fell to the ground getting wood chips in her long hair and the palms of her hands scraped.

Tears burned in her eyes as she looked at her bleeding palms. She could hear the group of girls giggle at her as she proceeded to cry softly. Marina began to stand up when she saw a hand in her view. She looked up to see a little boy around her age, he had shaggy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked. Marina shyly grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"I guess." Marina responded timidly. The boy began to brush off Marina's uniform skirt and shirt and helped her get wood chips out of her hair.

"I am Nathan." The boy said with a big smile.

Marina gave a small smile back. "I am Marina."

"Marina, I think we are going to be best friends forever." Nathan said, still beaming.

 **(Hello! This is another throw back one shot. This is supposed to back when Marina was 7. Also, Nathan is very important in Marina's past and character development. So we will be seeing more of him later.)**


	6. Destroyed

Summer was over and it was time for Marina to start her sophomore year of high school. Summer was filled with a lot of fun and memories, however she was eager to begin school so she could eventually graduate and go to art school. Marina climbed out of her bed groggily and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and fixed her long hair and side swept bangs. She applied her makeup and got dressed in her usual t-shirt and shorts duo.

Skipping breakfast, as usual, she ran to the bus stop. Marina let out a soft sigh as she plugged in her headphones and waited for the bus to arrive. _'Just a few more months until you get your license and you won't have to wait for this stupid bus ever again.'_ She thought to herself. A small smile graced her face.

Finally the bus arrived and she climbed onto the vehicle the transported all of these poor teens to the hell that is high school. Plopping her bag into a seat she sat herself next to the window. Turning up her music she watched as the bus started moving, making it's way out of her neighborhood.

* * *

The day progressed as usual. All of the students got their schedules and were left to find their ways to each class. Once free period finally rolled around, Marina decided to find her old childhood friend, Nathan.

"I haven't heard from him since last weekend." She mumbled to herself. Marina bit her lip as she thought of her old friend, she had to admit that she had developed a crush on the tall blonde. He was handsome and protected her from bullies, he even helped her with panic attacks or when her parents yelled at her for no reason.

As if he knew she was looking for him Nathan rounded a corner and quickly shuffled over to Marina. Marina beamed up at her friend as he walked over. She gave him a big hug, smile still on her face. When she pulled away, however, Marina noticed Nathan looked troubled. Her own face contoured to a look of worry.

"What's wrong, Nathan?" She asked gently.

Nathan refused to look Marina in the eye. "Mars.." He began. He looked pained, as if using that nickname physically pained him. It just flooded too many memories. "We…can't talk anymore."

Marina's face paled. "W-what?" She asked, voice cracking.

Nathan ran his hands through his hair. "Dammit, Mars. I am sorry I just- The other guys-" He began.

"What? Are they telling you to ditch me?" She asked, growing angry. Tears beginning to flood her vision.

"Marina, you know how hard it's been for me to make other friends. Plus they said they were going to help me get together with Amber Pearsons." Nathan confessed.

"So…you're just going to ditch your best friend? Only because you want to make a bunch of fake friends and so you can 'get some' from the girl that's bullied your best friend? That's it?!" Marina questioned, fuming at this point.

"Mars-" Nathan said meekly.

"No, don't call me that. You are a selfish asshole, I should of never trusted you!" Marina yelled, tears streaming down her face. She pushed him and stepped back. "It's a good thing they don't want you talking to me anymore, because I never want to see you again." She said darkly.

* * *

Marina was laying on her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. It has been a few days since Nathan said he didn't couldn't to talk to her anymore, but it still hurt. They have been friends so long, they have been through so much, she _loved_ him, and- Her thoughts were cut off by her phone going off.

 _1 message: Nathan_

Marina glared at her phone, at that damn message. However, out of curiosity and spite, she decided to open the message.

 _"Mars, I made a really big mistake. I should of never cut you off like that. These guys, they are a bunch of asses. All they do is smoke pot and get in trouble. Not to mention Amber is kinda a bitch-"_ Marina scoffed. _'Were you not able to figure that out when she shoved me to the ground in the first grade?'_ she thought to herself. She continued reading, _"Mars, please forgive me. I miss you…I love you."_ Marina felt a pang of pain go through her heart. But that pain quickly turned into anger.

"Yeah well, I loved you too." She muttered. She deleted the message and flopped back onto her bed. She blinked away some tears and let out a sigh. "I am never going to let someone in like that again."

 **(Hey everyone! I was feeling really inspired so you get two whole chapters today! That's right, pretty awesome. So yeah, I told you Nathan would be important. He is pretty much one of the reason Marina has such bad issues with relationships and all. But boy, did she have no idea what was coming for her in a couple of years. She would open herself like a book for Peabody. If that isn't character development, I don't know what is.)**


	7. Alternate Ending of Unexpected

**(Oh hi again. So as you can probably tell I am extremely inspired tonight. So in this chapter we will be reviewing the alternate ending to 'Unexpected'. I really like this ending and it's actually what I first plotted out before I even typed the story. However the character that was going to make this whole thing go down was never introduced. She was actually later evolved into Ms. Adams. So our antagonist here is a young lady named Ansley Archer. Now Ansley has been plotting for about a year now to get with Mr. Peabody. Her ultimate goal was to become his personal assistant, seduce him, and ultimately have him marry her. Eventually leading her to become extremely rich. So obviously Marina goes on vacation with Peabody, she gets the PA position and is invited to the Christmas party. And that is where our story begins ladies and gentlemen. Prepare yourselves for an emotional ride in the chapter I would like to call "Unexpected Love")**

They walked into the main ball room, arms linked. The room was decorated with wreaths and many christmas lights. Like Peabody said there was a large ball floor with many pairs already dancing on it. An orchestra was playing Christmas carols elegantly.

Peabody spotted his business partner sitting at a table and began to walk towards him. Their arms still linked, Marina was forced to go along.

"Good evening Mr. Rhodes." Peabody said as he shook Mr. Rhodes' hand.

"Mr. Peabody! It's great to see you!" He greeted with a large smile. He turned to face Marina. "Who is this lovely young lady?"

Marina partially hid behind Peabody's back. Her heart began pounding and gripped his arm. She never considered that she would actually have to talk to people. She didn't want to be an embarrassment, though. Taking a gulp and a deep breath she forced herself to talk. "I-I am Marina, sir. Marina Goodwin."

"She is my..." Peabody clamped his mouth shut. What was he to her? Did she feel the same way about him as he felt for her?

Marina noticed Peabody's loss of words and answered for him. "Assistant. I am his personal assistant."

"Yes, she is my assistant." He added quickly, slightly disappointed.

"Well may I say you look lovely this evening, miss." Mr. Rhodes said as he gently took Marina's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you sir." Marina said timidly.

"You're welcome." Mr. Rhodes said with a smile. "Why don't you two go enjoy yourselves, this is a party after all."

Marina smiled. "Yeah, I will go get the drinks I will be right back."

Peabody nodded and make his way over to a table where other business partners were chatting. All was well and good until Peabody felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, _hello_ Mr. Peabody." A woman with shoulder length blonde hair said. Her eyes dazzled with mischief as her red lips curled into a smirk.

"Oh, good evening Ms. Archer." Peabody replied. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh Mr. Peabody, enough with the properness. You can call me Ansley." She said smoothly. She swirled the cup of wine in her right hand as she continued to eye him like a predator. "And instead of shaking hands would much rather do something more" She leaned in "Intimate." she said with a purr before pecking him on the cheek.

When she pulled away, Peabody looked wide eyed and genuinely confused. "M'am, I do believe you are unaware that I am here with a date." Peabody said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ansley let out a light chuckle before leaning in close to Peabody. "If you are trying to convince me that you are here with that silly Ms. Goodwin-"

" _Actually._ " Peabody cut her off sternly, grabbing her by the shoulders to push her away. "I am _telling_ you I am here with Ms.-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ansley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. As fate would have it, Marina walked upon the scene at that moment. Both glasses she was holding fell to the ground in a crash. causing glass to scatter everywhere. The sound of the glass breaking caused Peabody to snap out of his shock and push Ansley away.

Peabody looked around frantically to find the source of the crash when he finally made eye contact with Marina, a few feet away. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I guess I wasn't all that special in the first place." She said, before she started to sob. He tried to make his way to her, but business partners began to crowd him asking him about the incorporation. On top of that, staff tried to clean the glass before there were any injuries. By the time Peabody finally made his way through the crowd, Marina was no where to be found.

That is when he heard it. _Sirens._ His heart immediately began to speed up.

"Oh my God. My husband just called me on the phone. He said there has been a huge accident. A young woman just got hit by a car!" An older woman exclaimed.

"No…Oh my goodness no." Peabody whispered to himself, he began to panic as his heart pounded against his chest. Something told him he needed to look for Marina, and she wasn't at the party. Peabody sprinted out of the building, making sure to go the same direction as the sounds of the ambulance sirens. He pushed through people frantically as he ran without stopping. His lungs burned and his heart raced but he pressed on.

Finally he came across the scene of the accident. A huge crowd already gathered around the scene but Peabody managed to push his way through. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he approached to where the paramedics were treating the victim. There, laying on the concrete, was Marina. Peabody let out a gasp as he felt tears prick at his eyes. She was covered in blood and obviously had a broken leg. Her beautiful red dress seemed dull as it was covered in dirt and blood. The paramedics were holding either sides of Marina's head, trying to get a response. He managed to overhear the conversation amongst the medics.

"I can't see her breathing and I am not getting a response." One said.

"I have a pulse but it's very faint, we need to get her to the hospital." The second one said with urgency.

Snapping back to reality Peabody ran up to the paramedics as they put Marina in the stretcher. "Wait! Wait!" He yelled before they managed to get her in the ambulance.

"Sir, this patient is in critical condition any delay could cost her life." The man said sternly.

"I know, I know. I am a doctor. It's just. Marina, her name is Marina, she is…my girlfriend. I need to go with her." He said frantically and out of breath. His head was spinning and felt as if he was going to pass out. He slightly stumbled "I need to be with her." He repeated, breath becoming raspy.

"Sir, it's a good thing you are here because I think you just went into medical shock." The other paramedic, a woman said, leading him into the ambulance.

Once they were both loaded marina was hooked up to a heart monitor that let out slow week beeps. Peabody bit his lip as he he listened to the beeping. Each beep seemed to be farther apart. Peabody was given water and was asked if he wanted to lay down but he refused. The whole ride to the hospital was a blur. He felt as if one second he was in the ambulance and the next he was being rushed out into the hospital as Marina began to go into heart failure.

Everything seemed to be too much. Mr. Peabody, the man known to keep a level head in any situation, was going into shock. The female paramedic slowly helped him out of the ambulance as he began to hyperventilate.

"Sir, sir. I need you to take deep breaths. You are going into a panic attack." She said sternly. She had her fingers pressed against his wrist as she took his pulse.

 _'Panic attack.'_ He thought to himself. _'Marina gets panic attacks all the time. Do they all feel like this? This is awful, I feel like I am going to die'_

Peabody began to stumble as he tried to make his way to the hospital only for him to nearly fall. The woman caught Peabody and helped him stand back up. "Sir please, it's going to be alright. Just focus on breathing. My partner is going to have your girlfriend treated and try to help her, but I need for you to try to calm down."

Peabody took deep breaths as he tried to contain the panic attack. But the whole idea of a panic attack made him think about Marina, which made him worried, which made him more panicked. "I just…don't want her to die…" He said breathlessly. "I need her…"

"I understand that, but right now I need to get you inside. Can you walk?"

Peabody didn't respond as he stared off in space, mumbling Marina's name over and over.

The woman pulled up her radio on her belt. "Hello, I have a patient here who is in shock and is going through a panic attack. Can you please bring out a wheelchair to the Emergency Room entry way? Thank you."

Peabody sat in the waiting room, arms crossed and staring at the wall. His stomach twisted with worry and has broken into a fit of tears at least four times since he came in. He didn't even know who he was anymore. For Marina to be ripped away from him so terribly. He just, loved her so much. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

He was unsure of how long her sat there like that, but he must of spaced out, as it felt like seconds later a nurse came out.

"Mr. Peabody?" The woman asked gently.

Peabody shot up from his chair and walked over to her. He attempted to straighten his tie and suit to maintain his professional stature, but failed miserably, his shirt was horrible wrinkled and his hair was messy.

The nurse gave him a warm smile to show pity. Peabody was well known amongst the medical field, and to see him in such a state caused her heart to ache.

"Mr. Peabody. Currently, Ms. Goodwin is stable but unresponsive" The woman said forlornly.

"May I see her? Please?" He asked softly, almost in a plea.

"Of course you can sir." The nurse responded, leading him down a hall to Marina's room. She slowly opened the door to reveal Marina.

Walking in, Peabody studied her injuries. A compound fracture on her right leg, a brace on her left arm. Bruises seemed to batter every part of her body. There was a large gash on her thigh that was wrapped with gauze. Lastly, her head was bandaged around her forehead.

Peabody's heart ached at the sight. Just to think, not even two hours ago she practically dazzled with her red dress. Now she laid on a hospital bed, at the brink of death. He walked to the edge of her bed and dropped to his knees. He couldn't help but sob at this point. He gently held her hand up to his face. It was so limp, cold, and lifeless. The clammy feeling didn't compare to how soft and warm her hands usually were.

"Marina. I am so sorry. I am so sorry this happened to you. I promise I will never let anything hurt you ever again. You just-" His voice cracked."You just have to promise me you will come out of this."

* * *

Several weeks pass and every single day Peabody visits Marina. She ended up spiraling into a coma and it has been over a month since the accident. It wasn't unusual for Peabody to not even go to work for multiple days on end just so he can spend the night in the hospital. Every moment he hoped and prayed that she would just wake up.

To make the visits less depressing Peabody would bring instruments and play for her. Sometimes he would even sing for her. Once or twice, he swears he saw a ghost of a smile across her face. He even swears that the heart monitor would slightly spike after her would tell a pun. Small things, but they are what kept him going.

Peabody currently sat in a chair next to the bed. He has been at the hospital for four days and has barely slept. His collared shirt was unbuttoned at the top, untucked, and wrinkled. His bow tie was sat on the table next to his cot. Peabody mindlessly strummed a few chords on his ukelele. He knew that was Marina's favorite instrument. He continued to strum as he tried to think of a song. He mentally filed through a list of song as one caught his attention.

"Aha, I have got one Marina." He said.

He began to strum out the first few chords.

 _"Wise men say. Only fools rush in. But I can't help. Falling in love with you."_ Peabody began to sing, voice slightly scratchy from tiredness but he pressed on. " _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be~"_

He could feel himself beginning to get emotional as few tears ran down his cheek. _"Take my hand. Take my whole life too. 'Cause I can't help, falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.~"_ He sang, drawing out the last note. He paused for a second and sighed. He missed the sound of her voice so much. She sang so beautifully, he can hardly remember exactly what she sounded like, the memories began to fade. He needed to hear her. He continued playing the song. _"Take my hand…Take my whole life too."_

"Because I can't help. Falling in love with you." A small, weak, raspy voice sang. Peabody's head shot up to see Marina looking up at him, a smile across her face. He immediately gently wrapped his arms around her and covered her face in kisses.

"Marina, I love you. Please don't ever scare me like that again." Peabody plead, tears now running down his cheeks.

Marina smiled and wrapped her arms around Peabody. She faintly squeaked out, "I promise. Thank you for loving me back. I never thought I would find love in such and unexpected place."


	8. The Dress

**(aye so I have been having some really bad depressive episodes recently. ah, they just kinda hit me full swing this time...they were manageable for a while there but right now its really kicking me to the ground. I decided to write a lil since it seems to be the only thing I am good at, plus it helps me feel a bit better. I hope you enjoy, thanks for sticking around.)**

Marina was in her room touching up her hair and makeup. She brushed on some more eyeshadow and applied some more lipstick. Stepping back she brushed some stray pieces of hair back to their place. She looked at her full reflection and smiled lightly. It wasn't very often she felt confident in her own skin.

Peabody decided to take a night for Marina and himself to have a nice little date night. Vanessa volunteered to take care of Sherman for the night so 'the two lovebirds could have a nice night' as Vanessa put it.

Smoothing down her dress slightly Marina grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of her bedroom. Sherman and Vanessa were sat on the couch playing a card game. As she walked past the couch she caught Sherman's eye.

"Ms. Marina! You look very pretty!" Sherman said with his usual big smile.

Vanessa turned around slightly to catch a glimpse of her friend. Her usual smirk plastered across her face. "Daaang girl! That dress looks nice."

Marina returned a crooked smile and rolled her eyes at her friend. Laughing slightly she began to put on her coat. "Thanks you guys. It's definitely stepping out of my comfort zone but I quite like it."

"I think Mr. Peabody is gonna like it too." Sherman commented with a playful tone.

Vanessa looked back at Sherman. "Yeah maybe a little too much." She teased smugly. "Remember Marina. Use protection."

Marina felt her her face heat up. She walked over and whacked Vanessa with her purse. "Don't say those kinda things around Sherman!" She scolded.

"What does that even mean?" Sherman asked to himself.

Marina just shook her head at her friend. "I am going to leave. Please don't taint this child."

"Im not going to taint anyone Marina. He's in good hands." Vanessa said, leaning back into the couch and crossed her legs.

"I probably should of gotten a baby sitter for you." Marina said quietly as she turned away and headed to the door.

"I heard that." Vanessa teased.

Marina chuckled at her friend as she walked out of her apartment. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She made her way down the stairs and to her car. She got in her car and made her way to Peabody's penthouse.

Once she got to the building she made her usual journey inside and into the elevator. She bounced on her toes as she waited for the elevator to finish its climb. Once the elevator arrived and made its usual 'ding' she heard Peabody call from another room.

"I will be out there in one minute!" He called.

"No problem." She called back. She paced around the living area and felt herself begin to get hot from her coat. Even though she knew she would have to put her coat right back on, she decided to allow herself have some cool air.

As Peabody made his way into the living area her came across Marina removing her coat to reveal a dress. A very form fitting dress. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Marina never wore anything like that, he almost didn't believe it was her. He closed his eyes and took a breath and opened his eyes again, it was definitely her. The black dress wrapped tightly around her curves and made her look extremely elegant.

Peabody was so caught up looking at Marina he didn't even notice that she turned around to face him.

"Oh, hello Peabody. Do you like my dress?" She asked innocently, placing her hands on her hips and swaying slightly. She giggled at herself.

"Like? Marina...I love you in this dress actually." Peabody said, almost breathlessly. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips and brought her close.

Marina smiled and looked up into his green eyes. They both leaned in and gave each other a light kiss.

"Come on let's go!" Marina cheered. She put her coat back on and grabbed Peabody by his hand.

When they walked out of the building they made their way towards the restaurant a few buildings away. Marina leaned closely to Peabody and sighed happily. Everything seemed right. That was until...

"Damn, baby! Come over here with those hips and let me show you a good time." An oddly familiar voice called.

Confused, Marina snapped her head up and looked over to where the voice was. She couldn't help but gasp slightly when she saw who the man was.

She immediately put on a death glare and ground her teeth. The man seem surprised when he saw Marina's face.

"M-mars?" He stuttered.

Something in Marina snapped as she jerked away from Peabody's secure grasp. She stomped over to her old friend, Nathan.

"I _told_ you years ago to never call me that again. What the _hell_ are you even doing here anyways?" She growled as she pointed a finger at him.

Peabody, obviously confused, walked over to Marina. "Mari, who is this man?" He asked, concerned.

Marina didn't break her glare from Nathan's eyes as she growled out, "This isn't your battle."

Peabody was taken aback, as Marina was usually so timid, however he didn't dare to cross her right now.

Marina stood straight up and put her shoulder's back. "Ok so listen here, you _asshole._ Not only did you just sexually harass me, which is more than enough a reason for me to be pissed, but you permanently damaged me. Do you know how much it _fucks_ a person up when you trust a person for so many years and they just toss you away because they didn't find you good enough? No. You wouldn't. I'm not over exaggerating when I said you ruined my life, _Nathan._ "

Nathan darted his eyes around to look at the people staring at Marina berating him in the middle of a busy city.

"Do you know how many times I tried to commit suicide because of you? Remember in 10th grade when I didn't show up for a week, if you even noticed, that was because I was in the hospital because I attempted suicide. So thanks for that. Not to mention I have major trust issues because of you and that is just piled up upon my other mental illnesses. So how about you drag your greasy self back to Georgia and get out of my life." Marina spat out with pure enragement. With that she smacked him across the face and walked off.

Peabody watched as she walked ahead and then turned his head to face Nathan. He looked at Marina in a predatory way as he stared at her swaying hips. He looked over to Peabody.

"I bet she is great in bed. The feisty ones are." He said in a raspy voice.

Peabody felt rage bubble up inside of him. His hands balled into fists and swung it and hit Nathan right in the jaw.

Fixing his suit's sleeve as if nothing happened he cleared his throat and looked down at Nathan.

"Whoops, could of sworn I saw a bug there." He muttered smugly with a smirk.


	9. Clear!

**(awww man ok so like. I was gonna do more happy chapters but like...I found some angsty writing prompts and i was like "lol nevermind" PLEASE OMG IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ALCOHOL, SELF HARM, CUTTING, ANYTHING LIKE THAT PLS DONT READ IT)**

It was a rainy afternoon in New York city. Vanessa and Peabody were sat in the penthouse's living area sipping at some warm tea. Though they were both comfortable and happy with each other's presence, something was missing.

"What did you say Marina was doing?" Peabody asked, lying back into the couch and taking a sip of tea.

Vanessa chugged the last few sips of her drink and placed it on the table in front of her. "Ah ya know, she just hasn't been feeling herself. I don't really know what's wrong but she said she just wants to be alone. She did this a lot in college so I'm not worried." Vanessa answered.

Peabody gulped as his mind flashed back to when he found Marina in her apartment after not showing up for work multiple days in a row. "You're not at all worried?"

"Nah, I am sure it is all-" Vanessa was cut off by the sound of the elevator signaling someone's arrival. Both Vanessa and Peabody looked at each other in confusion.

Their confusion was quickly turned into horror when Marina walked in, soaking wet and covered in what appeared to be blood.

"Oh holy _shit._ " Vanessa said in a shocked whisper as she ran over to her friend.

Peabody still sat on the couch in shock, he was white as a sheet.

Vanessa grabbed her friends arm and saw countless red lines oozing blood. Marina chuckled slightly.

"I wanted to come over to celebrate." She said with a slurred speech, a crooked grin plastered on her face. Vanessa looked dead into Marina's eyes, they were void of any emotion.

"Marina! Dammit, you said you would quit doing this to yourself!" Vanessa yelled. Her chest ached as tears ran down her face. "Have you been lying to me?" She asked in what only sounded like a squeak.

Marina did nothing but break into a fit of maniac laughter. She bent over slightly, wrapping her arms around her waist, smearing blood all over her shirt. Vanessa noticed that tears were streaming down her face as she continued to laugh in hysterics. She surely was a sight to see. Probably scared the hell out of the people in the lobby.

Vanessa didn't even notice Peabody standing next to her until he grabbed Marina by her shoulders. "Marina, what exactly do you mean by celebrate? This is certainly no situation to celebrate about."

Marina's laughing came to a dead halt. She looked up at Peabody, smile remaining on her face. "I came to celebrate my enlightenment of course." She answered, her voice raspy from laughter.

"You're enlightenment of what?" Vanessa asked, honestly scared about what her friend would say.

"The fact that my whole entire life is worthless! I have seen the truth you know!" She began. She placed a hand on Vanessa's shoulder. "I mean you pretty much only became my friend because of pity. I mean how _pathetic_ does that make me?" She turned to Peabody. "To be completely honest I don't even _know_ what you were thinking when you decided you wanted to date me. I mean you could have any one you wanted! Dang, why would I want to plague the best people in my life? You guys deserve the whole world and I all I do is burden you." Marina said with a sigh.

"Marina, you know that isn't true-" Peabody began, but was only cut off by Marina once again.

"Shh-hh." She brought a finger up and put it up to his face. Her eyelids drooped as she began to struggle standing. "No need to lie anymore. I am gonna end this...no more burdens." Marina chastised in a shaky tone. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a razor. Peabody's eyes widened as she pulled out the small unsuspecting weapon.

Vanessa quickly reached forward to try to grab the razor from her hand, or at least grab her arm so she couldn't do anything. However, not much needed to be done as Marina's eyes began to roll as she lost her balance and began to fall. Dropping the razor, Marina collapsed to her knees her head bobbing to the side.

Peabody knelt down and cradled her soaking wet form. He leaned in and instantly smelt the alcohol that seemed surround her whole aura.

"Marina, how much did you drink? Why are you passing out?" Peabody yelled, his heart rate began to speed up.

Marina didn't respond, she only closed her eyes, succumbing to the alcohols poison.

"Hey! Stay with me!" He placed his palm on her cheek. Her skin was cold and she was extremely pale. "Vanessa! Call an ambulance!" Peabody called in desperation.

Vanessa was staring out the window in complete shock. "I don't think we need to. She must of really scared the living hell out of someone in the lobby."

In a matter of no time a bunch of paramedics arrived and began to examine Marina.

"Patient in critical condition. Her blood pressure is extremely low. Gashes will most likely have to stitched up." One of the Medics ruled off as she continued to look over Marina's body.

Vanessa and Peabody stood away a few feet to give the paramedics some room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as every noise seem to echo.

Vanessa's mind was completely blank as she stared at her friend. Well, more of the shell of her friend. That wasn't Marina anymore, she wasn't in her right mind. She shuddered at the memory at the void that were her eyes. They seem to be like abysses, holding more pain than any person should possess.

Peabody remained completely still, every muscle was frozen in fear. He was afraid any single breath could cause the medics to mess up and not be able to save Marina. Irrational, maybe, but he wasn't thinking rationally right now.

"Patient going into cardiac arrest." One of the medics announced with an urgent tone. The third of the four medics grabbed a defibrillator to begin the recitation. She rubbed the paddles together causing them to let out a light shriek from the increasing electricity. "Clear!"


	10. Love You Too

It was a normal day at the incorporation, everyone mindlessly typed away at their computers and answered their phones. Sometimes, the most mundane days are when all hell breaks loose.

At first, it was just the feeling at the pit of his stomach that set him off. Something felt...off. Peabody paused typing at his laptop and leaned back into his chair. He closed his eyes and listened. Everything _appeared_ to be fine, but it didn't _feel_ fine. He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes, maybe he is just being paranoid.

An hour passes, another wave of paranoia hit him. That's when it hit him, he could smell gas leaking. Specifically Methane, which definitely wasn't good. He decided he would have to call health services to check it out later in the afternoon.

Big. Mistake.

He was finishing up handling something with a business partner when he heard the fire alarm going off. His eyes widened as he quickly shot up out of his chair. Even from the top floor he could detect the powerful smell of smoke.

He quickly ran down the flight of fire escape stairs to make sure everyone is evacuated safely. At the fifth floor he realized that there were clouds of smoke were extremely thick at the level. He opened the door and found that the floor was utterly destroyed. It didn't look like it was once an office, not by a long shot.

He covered his mouth and nose with his arm and began to search for any victims. His eyes watered as he strained to make out any signs of life. He would be damned if he let anyone die on his watch.

At the exact moment he was about to make his way down to the fourth floor the sound of someone coughing caught his attention. He perked up and began walking towards the sound.

"Hello? Who is in here?" He called, frantically looking for the person.

"H-here, sir." The faint voice of a young woman echoed through the sound of crackling fire.

Spinning around he saw a petite woman caught under a piece of the ceiling that crushed her leg. He knelt down to her and examined her leg. Definitely broken.

"Can you walk?"

She weakly shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Is anyone else here?" He asked as he gently lifted the debris off her.

"N-no, everyone made their way down once the explosion occurred. I tripped, and just my luck, the ceiling collapsed at that moment. I tried screaming for help but no one answered." She squeaked out with a whimper, tears welled up in her eyes.

He picked her up bridal style and rushed out to the flight of stairs. The smoke was so thick in the stair case he could hardly imagine how it was on the next floor. He was gonna find out.

He hesitantly opened the door and was greeted with an even worse looking office floor. Everything was practically ash and the floor, walls, and ceiling were caving and collapsing. He carefully made his way across the rickety floor and looked out for any falling objects. He heard another explosion on the bottom floor and caused the ground to shake. He heard the ceiling cracking and the floor give at his feet. He lunged and pushed the woman out of the way. Unfortunately he was not as lucky. The floor cracked and engulfed his leg into a hole where small flames began to form. The ceiling let out an eery groan signaling its fall. He looked at the woman who was beginning to sit up, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Run! You should have enough adrenaline to make it down the next few floors! Help anyone you may come across!" He commanded. The building let out another horrifying creak. "What is your name?" He asked, tears beginning to brim his eyes.

"Lu, my name is Lu, sir."

"Lu, if you come across a woman named Marina Goodwin, tell her I love her. Tell my son I love him too. Ok?" He pleaded, his voice cracked slightly from the smoke filling his lungs. He was beginning to feel light headed.

"I...I will, sir." She said, as she began to stand up.

"Now go! This floor is going to be destroyed."

Lu disappeared out of sight and left Peabody alone, and unsure about his future. If he even had one anymore. He heard the ceiling crash and felt a large piece of wood fall on his back, a large splinter digging into his thigh. He hissed in pain and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to imagine something peaceful, if he was going to die, he wanted to die remembering people he loved. He thought of Sherman, his bright smile and shining eyes, flashes of him growing up appeared in his mind. He thought of Marina and her twinkling grey eyes, her soft hands, and her smile. He faintly smiled at the memory. He could feel his consciousness going dim. More debris continued to fall on him, covering him in a blanket of ash. He took one more breath, filling his lungs with the toxic air, succumbing to the fire.

Marina was taken out of her daydreaming state at the ring of her phone. The screen showed an unknown number. Confused, she answered it.

"Marina Goodwin speaking." She answered.

"Hello this is Erin Spivey, from New York's Fire Department. We regret to tell you that there has been a horrible fire at the Peabody Incorporation."

Marina felt her heart speed up and her breathing become shallow. "I-I..." She could hardly speak. "What happened?"

"We are unsure at the moment, but the real reason I called you is that we have a victim here that has you on his emergency contact list. Are you familiar with Hector Peabody?"

"Oh my God, what happened? Is he ok?"

"We actually don't know yet. One of the firefighters is still in the building. He has been recovered but we are unaware of his condition as of now."

"I will be there as soon as possible. Thank you for the call."

Marina shot up out of her bed and grabbed her purse and keys. She figured that there was a major traffic jam from the accident so she found it best to run.

She zipped between crowds of people and cars. People honked their horns at her as she weaved between the cars in the traffic jam, even managing to hop a few car hoods due to not being able to squeeze through the bumper to bumper traffic.

Finally, she came across the scene to see the once beautiful building in ruins at the first few floors. Though the top floors seemed to be untouched, she was sure the building was structurally unsound. She pushed her way through the crowds and made her way to the firetrucks.

"Where is he? I need to see him! Is he ok?" She asked frantically, beginning to feel light headed. She felt a tap on her shoulder to see Lu with bandages and an oxygen mask on.

"Are you Marina Goodwin?"

"Yes...I am."

"Mr. Peabody saved me from the building. He told me to tell you that he loves you."

Marina nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I love him too. I wish I could see him." She choked out. Falling into a fit of tears. She crumpled to her knees as she sobbed. Lu comforted her by rubbing her back and consoling her.

Her sobs were cut off by someone trying to get her attention.

"Miss Goodwin?" One of the firefighters asked.

She frantically nodded her head as she choked out cries and wiped her eyes.

"I am Erin Spivey, I am the one that called you."

Marina nodded her head again as she stood up.

"Mr. Peabody has been recovered from the building. He is still alive but in very critical condition."

"C-can I see him?" Marina asked, voice shakey.

"Yes you may."

He lead her over to an ambulance where Peabody was being lifted onto a stretcher. She wasn't even close up and he could tell he was on death's doorstep. She choked back the urge to scream as she walked closer to him. His chest had awful burns and his leg was most definitely _not_ supposed to bend that way. Normal sobs turned into hysterics when she got next to him. He looked lifeless, a mere shell of who he was.

"H-hector. You have to make it out of this. People need you, Sherman needs you, the employees need you...I need you." She held his left hand, the only part of him with minor damage. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "I love you too."


End file.
